Hard to Say Goodbye
by GothicNerd913
Summary: Jack and Sally have been friends since they were kids, but what will happen when they grow apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had a dream kind of like this with Jack and Sally and everything and I thought that it would make a really good prequel to my other story 'Love is Scary' please read this and that doesn't matter what order. Just in case you didn't read the summary it is set when Jack and Sally are teenagers and alive!**

Sally sat in her room on her black bed. She had her head agenized her wall and was a total wreck. She had dark purple skinny jeans on, a black skin tight v neck shirt with a black tank underneath. She was wearing black converse and had a choker that had a skeleton head on it. She had black makeup on with black nail polish, black biker gloves, and her red hair was parted over to the side and was hanging over her right eyes.

She sat in the dark room with eyeliner and mascara running down her face. She was listening to Marilyn Manson crying. Sally knew this guy Jack and they had been friends since they were six. He dressed similar to her and they had so many things in common. Sadly things grew apart in their tenth grade year.

They didn't have any classes together and never saw each other during school. The only time Sally saw him was when she walked home but he would always look at her funny so she assumed he didn't want to be friends anymore.

At first I didn't really bother her, friends never stay friends forever, right? She was a mess today because when she was walking home she saw him but this time he wasn't alone. He had a girl dressed almost exactly like Sally was but her hair was black and she had something Sally didn't, Jack.

The two walked to Jack's house holding hands. When Sally saw this she felt a pain in her heart that she never felt before. She ran home locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out. She had hard rock music blasting in her ears so that she could take her mind off of things.

At that point Sally's father crashed through her bedroom door. "Sally!" she jumped up and ripped the headphones out of her ears. "I have been calling you!"

"I'm sorry I-I just was umm…" he walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"Get down stairs and make me dinner." He pointed at the door. Sally got up and cautiously walked down the stairs waiting for him to hit her. Sally's mother died while giving birth to her so she never got to know her. Her dad said that it was Sally's fault so he took his anger out on her. He wasn't always like this, it had just gotten worse when she became a teenager.

Sally finished his dinner then went back to her room. She looked out her window to see Jack through his window. 'Oh Jack, why can't you see that I still love you?' A few tears came down her eyes at this thought.

She sat on her bed and put on My Immortal by Evanescence. Thoughts raced through Sally's mind as she looked at the black bracelet Jack had given to her when they were thirteen. 'Who was that girl Jack was with? What did she want? Why doesn't he ever talk to me? Is he mad? Why can't I talk to him?'

She sat on her bed listening to music for an hour until she had cried all of her tears. She looked out the window to see Jack sitting at his desk. "It's time I talk to him." She sighed. She looked at the clock that said 11:46 p.m.

When Jack and Sally talked a lot they would throw pebbles at the other ones window to get their attention and once they did that they would sit on their windows and talk, and their parents never knew. There houses where only a few feet away from each other.

"I hope this works." Sally said as she picked up a few pebbles and started chunking them at Jack's window. It worked, Jack looked up to Sally and slowly walked up to the window and opened it.

"Yes?" he asked as Sally opened her window.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

"Are you mad at me?" There was a long moment of silence.

"No why would I be?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know, we just stopped talking…"

"Well, I just thought you didn't want to talk." He sat on the window seal as Sally did the same. "So how has life been?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." She looked down.

"Sally, is everything ok?" he put a hand on her lap.

"Everything…is just….fine." she choked back tears. Jack didn't say anything until he saw the bruise on her face.

"Sally! What's that!?" he rubbed her face. She pulled away from pain.

"It's…..nothing!" she burst into tears. Jack climbed onto her window and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who did this to you?" he cooed.

"It's nothing really I am fine now." She might hate her father but the last thing she wanted to do was go to an orphanage.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"SALLY!" Sally's dad yelled at her from downstairs. She quickly pulled away from Jack and fell back into her room. She rubbed her head then stood up quickly.

"Umm….you should go….NOW!" she ran downstairs. Jack sighed as her went back into his room and shut his window.

When Sally came back to her room she had another mark on her face. She climbed into bed without bothering to change into pajamas. She cried about Jack and about her father until she fell asleep.

**I am super happy about this and I can't wait to write more. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sally woke up and looked at her pillow that had a small puddle of blood. She touched her lip and let out a small wine in pain. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was busted open and had blood all over it. She didn't know what to do and her dad most likely wouldn't let her go to the doctor.

She used water and a wash cloth to wash the blood off and covered it with a band aid. She then got dress and ready for school. She walked downstairs hoping to not run into her father but that hope was soon shattered when she walked into the kitchen.

Her heart beat faster as he turned around and looked at her. "What's that on your lip?" he asked angrily.

She looked down. "My lip is busted open."

"Hmmm…fine, just don't draw much attention to it."

"Yes sir." She walked over to the fridge and looked inside. 'I don't need food, I'm too fat as it is.' She thought as she grabbed a water bottle and put it into her backpack.

She put her head phones in and headed towards Hallows Town High School. On her way there she saw Jack walking with that girl again. Tears formed in her eyes as she hopped that Jack wouldn't see her. She took the hood of her black jacket and pulled it over her head.

Sally got to school without being seen by Jack. She went to her first class and slumped in her chair in the back of the room. She had hoped that no one would see the band aid on her lip so that they would ask.

Throughout the day Sally repeated the same thing up until sixth period which was lunch. She went to the empty table that nobody sits at in the corner of the cafeteria and put her head phones in. she pulled out the water bottle that she grabbed earlier and that was about it.

She had no friends so she sat alone, she didn't mind it though. She didn't want to talk to someone who would try to get something from her. She looked down at her I pod but dropped it when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to look and saw that it was Jack.

"What are you doing over here alone?" he asked as he picked up her I pod.

"I don't know, what are you doing here talking to a nobody?" she looked down trying to hide her face.

"Sally, you know I care about you." He said looking at her.

She looked at him but didn't move her head. "Oh Jack, don't act like you don't have friends, besides, wont your little crush be mad if she sees me talking to you?"

"Who Ashley? Were friends but I have no feelings for her like that."

Sally now had relief but was still unsure about her. "Yeah well she defiantly has feelings for you." She rolled her thumb around her headphone.

"What's wrong?" Jack sighed.

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked trying to look at her face.

She sighed then took her hood off and looked at him. He covered his mouth and gasped. "Yep…" She said covering her face again.

"Sally! Who is doing this to you?" he said grabbing her hand.

"I can't tell you…" at that moment the bell rang and she got up. "Just…meet me at the front of the school when it's over." She said grabbing her things and walked away. Jack sighed hoping she was ok.

After school Jack met Sally at the front of the school like she asked him to. "Good you are here." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, wow it's been a while since I have seen you smile like that." He said touching her face. "Now will you tell me who did this to you?" he asked rubbing his thumb over the band aid.

She pulled away from pain. "No! Not here at least…"

"Then when?" he grabbed her shoulders.

"I…don't know…"

"Do you wanna come have dinner at my place and talk about it there?"

She thought about it for a moment. Her dad wouldn't say yes but at this point Sally didn't care. "…sure…" she felt something wet fall on her hand. When she looked down she saw that it was blood and touched her lip. When she pulled her hand away her fingers were soaked in blood.

"Sally!" Jack said grabbing a tissue out of his pocket. He removed the band aid and almost burst into tears when he saw the giant gash in her lip. He dabbed the blood off then hugged her tightly. "Sally….please tell me who is doing this to you…"

She looked down then started crying. "I can't Jack."

He wiped her tears away. "Come on, let's get my mom to look at it. Jack's mom was a doctor which came in handy when things like this happened. When Jack was five his father died in a car accident and with Sally's mom dead they were both very close to her.

Once they got to Jack's house he walked inside and yelled for his mom. When she walked into the living room she gasped and hugged Sally. "My my Sally, it has been so long since I have seen you! So tell me, why are you here?" All Sally had to do was remove the blood soaked tissue. "Oh….come into the kitchen I can get that fixed up."

She led Sally into the kitchen and Jack followed. She grabbed a rag and put hot water on it. She put it to Sally's lip making her jump in pain. "Don't worry, the pain will go away quickly." And she wasn't lying; the pain went away but came back when Jack's mom put alcohol on her lip.

"Ah!" Sally yelled gripping the table.

"I'm done cleaning it but you will need stitches. You will only need a few so it shouldn't hurt that much." She grabbed a needle and put it into Sally's lip and stitched it shut. "Keep and band aid on it and clean it constantly."

Sally looked down and started crying. Jack hugged her and rubbed her head. "Well I leave you two alone." She said smiling as she walked out of the room.

**That's all for now! I wanted to put this chapter up so I cut it short but don't worry, chapter three will pick up in the same place. I have exams this week so I might not get to write as much so please be patient and please review!**


End file.
